Welcome to the asylum Doctor
by Breaca Grimm
Summary: My take on what happens after season4. The Doctor on a night of relaxation ad booze meets a strange young woman he feels he's seen before. What will become of our strange new couple, who is Bess really, and will they ever get a banana daquiri in time?
1. You need a night out

Disclaimer. I don't own doctor who or David tennant (pity) however Bess is mine. I'm sorry if she seems a bit Mary sueish, this is my first dr who story and I'm just testing the waters. LOL. For more info on Bess's makeup and hair Google Emilie autumn and you'll get the idea. Doctor may seem a bit ooc but again I'm not sure what I'm doing at the mo or where this is gonna go, so reviews and help are all welcome, flamers however will be fed to my pet slitheen.

Bess Redcar surveyed the dance floor, an amused smile playing across her lips as she spotted a large group of stuck up emo kids. Finally a chance to get in some emo bowling. She was however distracted by the sight of a new face walking through the door. A young man in a tan overcoat looking slightly bemused, but then a huge grin slowly spread over his face as he looked right at her.

The Doctor looked confused at the control panel of the tardis.

"Where have you taken me this time girl" he asked seemingly talking to no one.

In response the light began to flash and flicker like those of a night club.

"Oh you think I need a night out?" He asked.

The room warmed a little in agreement.

"Ahh always looking out for me ain't ya girl, aren't you a good un?" He could have sworn the tardis actually blushed in response to that comment.

"Hmm give us a clue of where you've taken me so i can find something to wear would you?"

As if by magic the Tardis filtered some music from the club into the control room.

"A rock club, oh brilliant I have just the thing." smiled the Doctor as he headed for the Tardis's wardrobe.

Inside the club the Doctor was stunned to see a foam party in full flow, but was distracted by his neck starting to tingle like when he was being watched. He turned to see a young woman in a torn vest and bloomers looking back at him intently, quickly he gave her a wide grin, which was rewarded by one in return. Just then she was grabbed by a friend and pulled away.

"Oy Bess what was that about?" questioned her gay best friend Daz.

"What was what about?" she asked trying vainly to feign innocence.

"Oh noting but drooling over that cute guy who just walked in, I thought I was gonna have to get the bib and bucket out." He giggled.

It was then that Daz realised he could see the blush staining her cheeks through her thick white makeup.

"Oh Bess you have an instant crush, you sooo have to try pull him tonight." he squealed.

"No. no Daz it's just I feel like I'm seen him somewhere before. Anyway you up for a quick round of emo bowling loser buys the next round?"

Daz nodded and headed at full tilt towards the slippery dance floor.

"Hey no fair!" called Bess racing after him, she was rapidly stopped by her face meeting a red clad chest. Looking up and mumbling a hasty apology as a hand was held out to help her up, she was horrified to see the bloke she had been ogling earlier.

"Way to go Bess show your self up again." She thought sourly.

The Doctor saw a flash of pink and was sent stumbling before he could move, the impact knocking the wind from his lungs. Looking down he saw the young woman from a few minutes before sprawled on the floor, he quickly put out a hand and pulled her to her feet, as he did so she looked up and winced unconsciously, closing her eyes as if in shame.


	2. A new beginning

Wow can't believe how long it is since I even tried to update, sorry folks I lost my notebook with the basic story line in it. I've had to make major changes since last night as it was originally a cross over, but we won't go into that. To get a basic idea of where i got Bess's outfit from Google Emilie Autumn, you get the gist.

Legal stuff. You know the drill I don't own the doctor (blumming bbc).

Right Chapter 2.

The girls actions gave the Doctor a quick chance to get a good look at her. A young woman, she was strangely clad even for the club they were in, a cream corset with several bright patches sewn on badly on purpose covered a tattered vest, she was wearing a pair of linen shorts which had been hacked at until they were even shorter and had multiple strips of tatty fabric hanging from them as a kind of bustle, her socks were odd and over the knee, held up by what looked to be garters, and she had long doc martins over the top. Her hair and makeup was outlandish to say the least but pretty in an odd way, thick white foundation was covering the girls face, her eyes were a blended mixture of pinks reds and black and her lipstick was a vivid pillar box red drawn on as rosebud lips. The doctor realised the flash of pink he had seen was the young womans hair, it was pulled back into two pigtails and heavily ringletted.

"Wonder if she's up for an adventure?" He thought before quickly suppressing the thought, he'd caused enough pain recently.

He braced himself as the young woman took his hand and pulled herself up.

"Sorry." she mumbled "I didn't see you"

"Ah it's Ok, no harm done." He grinned "You are?"

"Bess, Bess Hardacre, you must be new, I've not seen you in here before" she replied.

"Bess." He grinned "Nice to meet you Bess, I'm the doctor, and no, a friend suggested it, said I needed a good night out for once." he explained.

"Well you'll get that in here, the dj rocks, plays anything and everything." she told him, visibly relaxing seeing he wasn't too bothered by her nearly sending him flying.

A sudden scream split the air, and both the Doctor and Bess turned to see an argument had turned violent and a young male was staggering towards them, blood spilling between his fingers from a stab wound. His attacker made a break for it as the Doctor shot forwards and caught the injured boy before he fell.

Bess who was closer to the door reacted instantly and stuck her foot out sending the assailant crashing to the floor. As he tried to rise and escape she grabbed his arm and twisted it behind him and planted her boot in his back.

An hour later after giving a statement to the police, Bess found herself looking for the Doctor, unable to find him she stomped to the cloakroom for her coat in a huff, not only had her night out come to a very early end, she hadn't pulled. She'd thought she'd had a chance with the handsome young Doctor after almost literally knocking him off his feet, oh well there were always other nights. Pulling her long coat tighter around her she headed for the door.

Outside she found herself cursing as the battery on her phone died in the middle of ringing for a taxi.

"Need a lift?" came a voice from behind her.

Turning her face lit up as she saw it was the doctor.

"Actually I do." she grinned holding up her dead phone.

"Come on my transports around the corner."

Bess followed the doctor around the side of the club cautiously only to see him enter an old 1960's police box, realising she hadn't followed him he stuck his head around the door with a grin.

"Come on she wants to meet you."

Bess stopped.

"Are you having me on, that's an old police box." she told him "You can't go anywhere in that."

"Don't you trust me?" he asked, his tone distinctly hurt.

"I only met you an hour ago." she chuckled "I'd be an idiot if I wasn't a little bit cautious."

"True, true, but anyway come on just take a look, no dodgy business I swear." he told her holding out his hand to her for the second time that night.


	3. Laws of Physics anyone?

He he 2 chapters in 2 days, wow I'm getting good. I'm not gonna bother with the legal stuff this time, seeing as it's in the first 2 chapters, we should all know the facts by now. I changed my mind again and I'm gonna keep my story the same. So one little legal bit, I own nothing of harry potter, I only touch on Harry's world a little bit so I'm not declaring it a total crossover. So here we go the beginning of the end of this part of the story, I've started a sequel but it doesn't have a title yet and is only a page long so far, but we'll stick to this for now. God I'm rambling again. I'll go away now. One more thing, I'm sorry if Bess seems a little Mary sue'ish, I'm still a bit of a noob to this, so let me know nicely, no flames please or I'll release my slitheen, add to that I apologise for any bad spelling or grammar, I am using the check but it does miss occasionally.

Hello Laws of physics?????

The Doctor held his hand out for the second time that night, and for the second time Bess found herself taking it, something about him reassured her, gently she was pulled into the box. Bess gasped in utter amazement at what lay before her.

"What, eh, how, but what about the laws of physics.?" she rambled slowly walking around the console room.

"Don't apply to a tardis." came the doctors voice from behind her.

"A what?"

"A tardis, stands for time and relative dimension in space, and this one is mine."

Bess found herself stunned and unable to look at any one spot for more than a couple of seconds.

The doctor watched her carefully, unlike some of his other companions she was calm as if she had seen something like this before.

Suddenly Bess jumped as another presence entered her mind gently pushing her carefully built shields aside.

"Woah who's there, is that you?" she asked the doctor.

"Is what me?" he asked curiously.

"Who ever is in my head trying to talk to me."

"What, you can hear her?" he fired off "You can hear the tardis?"

"If that's who it is then yes, she's sentient?"

"Yes, all Tardis's are. How can you hear her, you're human, you aren't meant to be able to hear her, unless, no, no way you're a witch?"

A guarded expression crossed Bess's face. "What do you know of the wizarding world?" she asked.

"A fair bit, I saw Hogwarts being built, you did go there?"

Bess nodded.

"So I'm guessing you're a pretty skilled legilemmens and Occlumens?"

"It's all part of being an auror, you can't pass the higher level tests with out it.""Oh she likes you Bess, she really does." the doctor told her.

The young woman just stood there wrapped in her coat looking even more stunned.

Suddenly the Tardis spoke to her.

"I know you're frightened by what is happening child, but i need you to help him. I fear what he will become if you do not."

"Why don't you tell him that?" Bess asked the Tardis in her mind.

"He cannot hear me, he has not been able to for far too long, and he has shielded his mind from me, I can only know what he tells me of his heart, you however I heard even in the vortex of time itself. You have been through much, and still you long for a purpose, a way to change yourself." explained the soft voice "You will have a choice to make very soon Elizabeth Redcar, came with us or ignore the sirens song."

"Didn't the sirens lead sailors to their deaths?" asked Bess cheekily.

"You know what I mean." the voice chided gently before the Tardis left her mind.

Turning she was caught off guard by the almost boyish look of wonder and longing on the Doctors face, in her mind she have a nod of agreement to the tardis, she would go with them for now if he gave her the option.

The Doctor found himself watching Bess as she conversed with his ship mentally, and found himself curious at the expressions that crossed the young witches face.

"What are you saying to her old girl?" he thought as fear changed to confusion, to contemplation and finally to determination.

"So need a lift home or do you fancy going somewhere else?" he asked hopefully.

The young woman looked up at him as if trying to read him.

"Well seeing as my original plans were ruined I fancy another drink, don't know about you." she replied nonchalantly..

"Night out it is." he grinned starting to pull levers, push buttons, even whacking a panel with a rubber mallet.

"Any where in mind?" he asked.

"Erm your choice, you know what you're doing." she replied "I think" she added as the tardis gave a particularly violent lurch almost sending her to the floor if the Doctor hadn't caught her.

"Thanks." she muttered as she realised just how close they were.

As if sensing her discomfort the Doctor let Bess go and told her to hold on to something.

"Anytime." he told her cheerfully "Right should be there now." he grinned grabbing Bess's arm and dragging her to the doors. His enthusiasm reminded Bess of a hyper 5 year old.

"What have I gotten into?" she thought as he opened the door.

"Bess Hardwick, welcome to Talos 5, clubbing capital of the galaxy in the 23rd century, any kind of club you could ever want, you'll find here." he smirked.

"Hang on, Talos 5? Wait, hang on, is that a, woah, no way, how did we get here" Babbled Bess as a small purple alien trotted past them.

"Hey, hey slow down. Talos 5, no not Earth, yes he's an alien, a garnelian to be exact, and the tardis got us here." he explained.

"OOOOH MY GOD!" She shrieked "That is sooooooo cool. You mean I'm actually standing on another planet? Hang on does that mean you're not human, I mean to have something like this."

The Doctor was stunned at how quickly her mind had grasped it all without sending her into hysterics. He laughed and placed a finger on her lips to silence her.

"Yes you're on another planet, I however am not human, I'm from a planet called Gallifrey, it was destroyed some time ago. He explained sadly.

Bess having some idea of what it was like to lose a friend decided it might be a bad idea to ask about what had happened.

"Ok, but how do I know you're telling the truth, that this isn't some drug or illness induced hallucination?" she questioned suddenly.

Realising she had no stethoscope like Martha had had he grinned.

"Give me your hands."

"Eh, what?"

"Trust me, give me your hands." he repeated.

Reluctantly as if expecting a joke Bess let the Doctor take both hands in his and place them either side of his chest beneath his jacket, he suppressed a laugh as her eyes widened.

"Two hearts! You have two hearts, sweet."

"Enough proof?" he asked

"Oh yes definitely, oh that felt weird." she told him shaking her hands.

The doctor flashed her a cheeky grin and set of towards the brightest area of clubs.

Bess found herself running in a bid to keep up with the Doctors longer strides.

"We've got a problem." she panted.

"Whats that?"

"Well I don't know about you, but I only have English money, and not very much at that." she explained.

"Not a problem, you won't need it anyway." he told her.

Bess frowned up at him perplexed.

"Huh?"

"Just watch, and keep quiet."

Bess watched as the doctor headed over to a small brightly lit cubicle and took a small pen like object from an inner pocket of his jacket and used it on the machine. He returned and handed her roughly half of what had been given.

"Bit naughty that, don't say anything, comes in handy when desperate." he muttered in her ear.

"Meh been there done that, not proud of it, but needs must." she replied in turn "Any way i need a drink." she told him before he could open his mouth and reply.

Taking her hand he shook his head and dragged her towards the nearest bar, it was going to be one of those nights.


End file.
